The Final Battle Revised
by ihatebeans
Summary: Tight Defugu and the gang face off against their final adversary. Students from Gekkoukan High aid him in his quest.


**Author's Note:** My headcanon names for these characters are as follows :

Akihiko = Asscakes  
Nanako = Manako (she's more buff **it's important**)

Minato = Charles

Souji/Yu = Tight Defugu

* * *

"But how did you fellows manage to escape jail?" Akihiko says, punching Adachi in the head.  
"I might NOT have been killed too." Adachi shouts as he grabs Akihiko by his pecs.  
"Your pathetic little bond is nothing against my power!" Akihiko says as Adachi realizes he's right, glancing over at his partner Manako.  
"What army is he from? i've never seen a uniform like that one." Manako whispers as she grabs Adachi, shielding him from Asscakes.  
"You can hit me." Junpei cries, reaching for Asscakes.  
"Maybe we would have been better off not knowing the truth at all." Asscakes exclaims, punching Junpei in the face.  
"So 'big brother' what do you have to say to that!" Manako asks Tight Defugu as Junpei bleeds from his nose.  
Tight Defugu approaches Manako and kisses her tenderly. "…I want to say thank you"  
"D-don't come near me." Manako screeches threatening him with a spear.  
Adachi crumples to the ground, Dojima forcing his way out f his mouth. Manako shivers "Even though we're friends, you still scare me."  
"…It hurts so much!" Adachi cries out, as he dodges a swift blow from Asscakes, Dojima still squirming his way out of Adachi's mouth.  
"Still too slow." Asscakes says, clapping Adachi/Dojima on the ass.  
"I wasn't the one who killed mom after all." Manako whispers as she sets off a nuclear bomb.  
Junpei reacts swiftly, kicking the bomb into the sky. "It's like he's from another planet!" Tight Defugu whistles.  
"i'm beginning to understand what you bastards did." Charles says, appearing behind Junpei and tucking a flower into his hair.  
Junpei whirls around, tearing open his shirt to reveal his extremely ripped bod. He raises his eyebrows and looks at Charles with hooded lids. "Wouldja like some coconut milk?"  
"Shut up fatso or do you want seconds?" Adachi interrupts, finally separated from Dojima. He violently snatches a pen from Dojima's hand.  
"It seems I underestimated you." Charles hissed, leading an all out attack with Junpei, Asscakes and the now upright Dojima.  
"Addicted to drugs… losing my mind… shunned by the world… dying a pathetic death, eaten away by delusions!" Adachi sobs as Dojima pulls the trigger on his gun and shoots Adachi in the head.  
Manako screams, torn apart by her partner's sudden death, and growls darkly "Let's do 'children's day'!"  
Adachi coughs up one final burst of blood as he collapses to the ground, dead.  
"I often wish… " Dojima looks at his hands sorrowfully "That i could just get over the things i've done." He then throws himself out the nearest window.  
"Let me guess… You are probably some punk who got blackmailed by the police and sent here too." Manako clutches her blood covered shoulder, staring at Tight Defugu with pure hatred.  
"That's fine… but nothing bad happened?" Tight Defugu smirks, pointing at Adachi's corpse.  
"Hi everybody, what a lot of gloomy faces, you're looking cheerful today!" Teddie bursts into the room and is immediately sniped down by Tight Defugu with Dojima's gun.  
"…Or so it seemed." Tight Defugu concluded.  
Even more enraged, Manako cries out for Teddie.  
"What are you doing out of bed?!" She hollers as she tosses his torso through the roof.  
"There is nothing to discuss, draw your weapons." Asscakes snarls, wanting to get back into the fray. He gets so excited he kicks off his shoes in anticipation.  
"You stupid girl," Manako bellows "don' be silly." she stabs her hand through Asscakes chiseled pecs and grips his beating heart.  
Everyone gapes at Manako, and she turns to reply cheerfully "Don't worry, i won't bully him."  
Distraught at the sight, Charles prepares a noose to hang himself with.  
"NO!" Junpei tries to take the noose away.  
Charles laughs darkly. "You're not going to let me decide for myself?"  
"…he's going to die." Junpei realizes outloud, praying hard for his lover.  
Unfazed by the drama,Tight Defugu draws his sword and looks to Manako."Like the eye of the typhoon… she uses her power to suck in those that surround her."  
Manako snaps her book shut. "I don't do cleanups," she retorts. She walks away from the dying group and flags down a bus.  
"You brat." Tight Defugu whispers as she rides away. Before she is out of earshot, she calls back,"the brats contacted me."  
Junpei and Charles rush over to their nearly dead friend, and they tuck Asscake's cape around his frail form as he spits out a tooth. "Probably my overactive imagination." Asscakes murmurs.  
His friends exchange questioning looks.  
"Goodnight." Asscakes dies.  
Charles grabs his noose and turns to flee up the stairs. Terrified of losing another loved one, Junpei uppercuts Charles in the face.  
"Do what you want, it won't matter." Charles staggers to his feet, and picks up his noose.  
"You sure are cute…" Junpei sighs.  
Yosuke sneaks up behind Junpei, placing one of his kunai against his throat.  
"N-n-nobody gives a shit… about your stupid sibling rivalry!" He screams, practically deafening Junpei.  
Tight Defugu emerges from the shadows and picks up Yosuke with one arm, carrying him out of the room.

Charles collapses dramatically, but Junpei catches him before he hits the ground. "You'd look so good if you only smiled." Junpei leans in close.  
"I forgot to tell you something…" He whispers, forcefully kissing Charles on the lips.  
Charles gasps.  
"My bad, my bad, did i hurt your cute little face?" Junpei purrs.  
Suddenly, a hole is blasted in the wall. Aigis' figure emerges from the smoke.  
"Hmph, just children," she huffs.  
Junpei whips his head around and spits at her "GET OUT!"  
Aigis, totally ignoring Junpei, looks at Charles "I knew a curious boy like you once upon an age."  
Junpei grabs Charles wrist angrily, drawing his attention away from the robot. "So you're not gonna tell me what happened?"  
Charles puts a bandaid on Junpei's mouth to silence him. "Yeah…" he breathes, hiding his tears from his boyfriend.  
"What a coincidence." Aigis giggles.  
Junpei rips off the bandaid and looks between Charles and Aigis. _Were they an item?_  
Charles places a gentle, reassuring hand on Junpei's shoulder."Don't worry. That girl has absolutely no experience with boys."  
Charles dismisses Aigis with a wave of the hand.  
Junpei leans into Charles "I'll stop begging you for help all the time."  
Rejected by Charles, Aigis falls to the floor in despair. "I feel hemmed in and trapped." She growls.  
Junpei realizes a second too late that she was not crumpled in despair, but instead poised to pounce.  
Aigis rockets forward and kicks Junpei in the back, snapping his spine cleanly in half.  
The End.


End file.
